vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Summary The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. It can often be a form of spatial manipulation or quantum manipulation or magic. In some cases, it allows you to move not only in space but in time, between dimensions, parallel worlds and metaphysical planes. It also includes all sorts of pseudo-teleportation. Possible Uses *Teleporting an enemy far away (a black hole, another dimension, a parallel world, in the past, etc.) or teleporting an enemy to his own attack. *Teleporting enemy attacks (either far away or back to the enemy). *Ignoring external factors (due to the timely teleportation to another place / time / dimension). *Teleporting body parts of an enemy or teleporting any foreign objects into an enemy's body. Types *'Pseudo-teleportation:' An imitation of teleportation due to short runs at a very high rate (much higher than the normal speed of the character). It may also be carried out at the expense of temporary transformation into a lightning / light / energy / astral entity (in this case, the character is able to partially ignore encountered in his way obstacles). *'Teleportation in Space:' Instant or nearly instantaneous movement in space. It may take place either at the expense of spatial distortion (here also includes various spatial portals), or as a side effect of dimensional quantum teleportation or time travel. *'Dimensional Teleportation:' Teleportation between dimensions/universes. In the most advanced cases it allows you to navigate between multiverses and even hyperverses. *'Quantum teleportation:' Teleportation carried out at the expense of the quantum states of the switching object. In the most advanced cases can successfully mimic the omnipresence. *'Time Travel: '''Instant or nearly instant time travel. As a side effect simulates the teleportation in space (due to the fact that the character takes a certain distance in the past or the future, and when it comes back in his time, it appears in a different point in space). *'Magic Teleportation: Instantaneous or nearly instantaneous movement in space, carried out with the help of magic spells, potions, or artifacts. Often ignores the laws of physics, logic and common sense. *'''Self-targeted Teleportation: The usual teleportation, using which the character may in some way to move in the space / time / inter-dimensional only himself. *'Teleportation of Objects:' Character can teleport both himself and other objects (which allows, for example, throw an enemy into the mouth of a volcano or on the surface of the sun, or even into another dimension or outer void). *'Exchange: '''Character can swap places with another object (usually such teleportation is limited by the fact that the second object is needed to move in space). Limitations *'Activation Time:' Though the teleportation is instantaneous to activate the possibility of such a move, in some cases, you need to spend a certain time (which can amount to hours or even days) *'Determination of Coordinates:' In some cases, teleportation is possible only when you know the exact coordinates of the destination, accounting for pre-calculated or determined by some other way *'Size:' In some cases, able to teleport objects no more than a certain weight / volume *'Distance:' Sometimes teleportation distance is limited in space (or the length of time period, if we are talking about travel to the future / past), but even the movement of 2-3 meters can be extremely helpful (for example, to pass through walls, or to move away from Attacks) *'Portals:''' In some cases, can only teleport to a predetermined portal / lighthouse / magic artifacts, which greatly limits the possibility of such a move Users *Son Goku, Cell, Kid Buu, Kais, and others (Dragon Ball) *Neko Kuroha, Mako Fujisaki, Makina and others (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) *Many Psychic Pokémon (Pokémon) *Shirai Kuroko and Musujime Awaki (To Aru Majutsu No Index) *Aoi Nogami (Zettai Karen Children) Category:Powers and Abilities